Current external computer case fans are used to actively cool computer components while the computer system is operating. Without external case fans, integrated circuits can become overheated during use, which in turn can lead to system failure and permanent damage to the central processing unit (CPU) and other important computer circuitry.
During use, externally facing case fans can become clogged with dust, lint, and other debris that can adversely affect cooling. For instance, blades of the fan can become saturated with dust and debris which significantly reduce the efficiency and operation capacity of the external case fan. When a case fan becomes ineffective due to becoming clogged, it is imperative to immediately clean or replace the fan. However, the process of cleaning and replacing an externally facing case is tedious and can require significant down-time to the computer system while the fan is being cleaned or replaced.
In view of the foregoing, improved solutions are needed to eliminate or reduce the dust and other debris that can accumulate on fan components.